The truth shall set you free!
by jesslarhea
Summary: This story will be different! Bella is sent back in time with a person from the Jasper's past to break the him free from two evil women, before he is turned. What changes will occur? Will Bella and the Major have there happily ever after? Read and find out! The sequel to this fic is finally up. (Free at last from the truth of the past) read this one first or you will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Twilight, but I do own my twisted, crazy, insane versions of it.)**

…

 _ **Good lord almighty! How on earth did this story get such a great response?! This shit sucked a big one! Like really, it was horrible! I could barely read it, it was that bad.**_

… _ **but no worries, I just went back and fixed it…**_

 _ **((As of now, this story is under massive reconstruction.))**_

 _ **(This chapter was rewritten on the fourth of July, 2017)**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

…

I can't believe that I actually got a day to myself, without Edward and Alice riding my shadow and breathing down my neck, while telling me what to do…and what not to do. What I should eat, or what I should fucking wear.

The list is never ending, and it is seriously pissing me off.

I mean, really? I am eighteen years old, so I think that I am fully capable of make my own damn decisions. I don't need my _fiance_ and his magic eight ball sister dictating my every goddamn move, but nothing I've said has stop them from running my life like they own it.

Every damn day since the Cullen's came back into my life, all I hear from those two is how everything is way too dangerous for little breakable Bella Swan. _Don't touch that, Bella. You might get another paper cut. Do not eat that, Bella. It is not healthy enough for you_. My personal favorite is said every damn morning. _Bella that outfit makes you look like you shop from a dumpster. Now go change into what I picked out for you. We're going shopping…again._

I wonder what they would say if they ever saw my tattoo that I got last year? Hell, they'd probably make me go get tested, then vaccinated for all kinds of diseases. Then the bastards would more than likely take me to get it removed. Fucking assholes that they are!

UGH! I am seriously starting to wish that they never came back into my life. Now wouldn't that be a fucking treat?

I seriously jumped for joy (on the inside of course) when Alice informed me that, since Victoria and her army are dead and no longer after me, the family wanted to go hunting for bigger game in Alaska this weekend. But, they made me promise that I wouldn't leave my house while they were gone.

Can you believe that shit? I mean really! Who the fuck do they think they are? My goddamn owners? I seriously feel like I am only a fucking pet to those two selfish assholes. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had woken up the morning they all left, chained to my bed with a leash and collar. Though I am really glad that they didn't.

I guess it's a real good thing that my prison guard can't see any of my decisions anymore, and Edward, _the warden,_ still can't read my mind. They would have never left me to survive on my own if they knew that I didn't intend to keep my promise.

Controlling assholes can kiss my lily white ass!

I decided right then and there that I needed to get far away from forks this weekend, and just do, dress, and eat however the fuck I wanted to. I also stayed up way past my bedtime, eating junk food and watching bad TV last night in my hotel room. I even made a few crank calls to Alice and Edward last night just to to piss them off…that was fucking hilarious.

Take that, Edward and Alice Cullen.

Yesterday, when I told my dad that I was going to stay the weekend in Seattle, he practically packed my bags for me. The man is always telling me that I need to get some distance from the Cullen's. So yeah, Charlie was so thrilled that I was taking his advice, for once, that he actually gave me $300, spending money before I left.

Today I decided to walk to the book store, a couple of blocks from my room. I need a few new books for those boring days that I have to spend hours watching Alice organize everyone's closets while she teaches me the art of fashion. Or on the days that I have to sit and _listen_ to Edward play that god awful lullaby...

…I should also pick up a pair of small Bluetooth earbuds that will be easily hidden by my hair.

As I make my way to the little book store, I continue to reflect back on my relationship with Edward. Since he came back, the pompous ass has become way too overbearing for my liking. Its like I can't even breathe when I'm with him now.

Is this what I have to look forward to? Possibly, because now that I am on Aro's radar, I have to be turned or they'll kill me and most likely my entire family. So here I am, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Damn! My future as a Cullen vampire and married to Edward, is seriously looking very fucking painful now. I just want to disappear and never have to deal with any of this shit.

I should be checking out collages right now, not flower arrangement's for a wedding that I really do not want. I should of just told Alice to get lost when she came back that night. If I had I would be able to live my life however I wanted to live it.

"Oomph…" I am so lost in thought, that I wasn't watching where I was going and I seriously just got my ass ran the hell over by a hard body.

Before my ass connects with the sidewalk, I feel strong cold arms wrap around my waist. "Sorry, sugar." I hear a thick southern accent just after I look up and into deep red eyes. The guy that's kind of holding on to me right now is really tall and he has a humor filled smile on his handsome face. "Wasn't watchin' where you were goin', were ya?"

"Yeah…um…uh…sorry." I stammer as I try to move away from the vampire that I have never met before. "I…uh…yeah, I gotta go."

Before I can turn around and uselessly run away, the man grabs my arm and spins me around to face him. "Bella, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise, darlin'." He sighs as he looks over my head and then all around us. "Look, sugar, we don't have much time before the pixie sees my decision to approach you, so I'll explain what's happening on the way. My name is Peter Whitlock by the way. I'm Jasper Whitlock's brother in every way but blood, and trust me when I tell you that I would never hurt you or him in any way, darlin'. _Ever._ "

What does Jasper have to do with this, and why the hell is his "brother" kidnapping me?

Before I can even open my mouth to say a single word to him, Peter pulls me out of view of the late evening shoppers, then proceeds to pick me up bridal style and begins to run really freaking fast.

Jesus, I think I'm gonna be sick. I am so tired of vampires doing this shit to me whenever the hell they fucking feel like it.

I quickly close my eyes as the scenery begins to blur past us at inhuman speeds.

Damn, he's as fast as Edward is.

"Bells…" Peter gets my attention as he continues to run at full speed. "…I'm not kidnapping you, just so were clear, and I won't eat you…or let _anyone else_ hurt you. I only feed on the worst that humanity has to offer, and I have never once harmed a woman or child. So you are very, very safe with me, sweetheart. You have my word, that no harm will ever come to you while I'm around." He looks down at me, and then continues when I nod to him. "There are some things that you need know, but I've seen that you won't fully believe me if I just flat out tell you, and Alice will see me coming and intervene, every damn time I try to approach Jasper. So you are my last and only hope at save either of you. I was able to warn Jasper once over the phone a few months ago, but of course, the ass didn't listen to me because that stupid meddling bitch that he's married to, has a powerful hold over him." I feel a low growl forming in Peter's chest just as he shakes his head to himself. "Sorry, darlin. I know you consider her a friend, but baby girl, that manipulative bitch is just keepin' you close for her own personal gain. Same goes for that fucktard that you're engaged to. Trust me when I tell you that those two do not have good intentions towards you or Jasper."

"What do you mean by all this, Peter?" I mumble as I tighten my hold around his neck.

"What I mean is…" Peter sighs as he slows down a little. "You and Jasper have been lied to from the start, darlin. The dynamic duo has lied to you both about everything. Everything that they have ever told you has been nothing but lies, so that they can get what and who they want."

If this is my only chance of escaping the life that Alice and Edward have set for me, then you better believe that I'm damn sure gonna take it. Even if I die follow this strange vampire.

This is how seriously desperate I am to avoid becoming a Cullen.

"How do you know all this?" I look up into his flaming red eyes as I ask this. "And what are we going to do about it?"

Peter smirks down at me. "I have a subtle, but very spot on gift, Ms. Swan. I'm what people call a know it all. Information that I need to know just appears in my mind when I need to know it…it's like I've known it all along. I don't get visions like the pixie. I just get information, and my gift is not subjective to decisions. My gift is very accurate." Peter shrugs is shoulder. "And it has informed me that you and I need to go on a little trip to the past, so that we can put you and Jasper back on your rightful paths."

I look up at Peter and give him a what hell look. "How the hell do you plan to take a trip back in time, Peter?" I snort and roll my eyes. "Have you invented a time machine to take us back? I know that vampires are really smart, but I call bullshit on this one."

"We don't need a time machine, sugar…" Peter grins down at me. "Not when I have a friend that's more powerful than anyone I have ever met. He's shield like you will be, once you're turned…but Garrett can do other things as well, such as jumping through time and changing the future for all involved. He can also see the outcome of doing that."

It's funny that I am not surprised by any of what Peter is telling me. I feel like I've known all a long that Alice and Edward have been lying to me…but for what? What's their end game? What does all this have to do with me and Jasper? How the hell am I suppose to help save us both, and how the hell is going back in time, gonna save me?

"Alright darlin'…" Peter sets me down on a table, and it's then that I realize that we're in a huge warehouse, and that we're not alone now.

"Took you long enough, Peter!" A tall and very well built guy walks out of the shadows, and straight over to me and Peter.

"Whatever, asshole." Peter grins at him then turns back to me. "Bella, this is Garret. Garrett, meet Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Bella Swan." Garret reaches out his hand and for some reason, I'm full of trust today, because I don't hesitate to place my hand in his to shake it.

"Nice to meet you as well, Garret." I look back over at Peter. "Now…what in the fuck is going on? Why do I need to go back in time to save me and Jasper? How the hell would that even work?"

"Wow! I like her already, Pete." Garret chuckles, but stops when I turn my glare on him. "Easy on the death stare, darlin'." He raises his hands in surrender with a smirk on his face.

"Bella, Edward is not your mate. Just like Malice isn't Jasper's mate. Like I said before, I called him a few months ago and tried to tell the stubborn bastard that you are his one true mate, not Alice, but he wouldn't listen to me. So I started doing some private eye shit…and do you know what I found out?" The drama queen that is Peter Whitlock puts his hand on his hips while shaking his head in disbelief, or maybe he's retarded...who the hell knows?

Wait a damn minute. Peter just said that I was Jasper's mate. How is that possible? I thought vampires immediately feel the pull towards their mate upon their first meeting?

"Just get on with it, Peter." I can only handle so much before I snap.

Peter sighs and nods to me before continuing. "I found out that a vampire by the name of Chelsea, who works for the Volturi, has put a fake bond on Jasper. So he now thinks that he is mated to that little boy looking fairy, Alice Cullen. The fake bond is preventing him from see his true mate in you. Oh, and guess what else I found out during my investigation?" Peter finally stops his damn antics and becomes serious. "That little trip that you and the pixie took to " _save"_ Edward, was completely bullshit..and planned! That shit was merely an elaborate scheme to get you to Volturi, so that Chelsea could bond you to the mind reading idiot…just like she bonded Alice to Jasper, but the hocus pocus didn't work on you, darlin', and now the Volturi want you for your shield. So as soon as you become Mrs. Assward Cullen, he will turn you. Then, you and your new _husband_ will become part of Aro's guard…for all eternity."

How could those assholes do that to me? How could they lie to me like that? All this time they were just using me, manipulating and controlling my life for their own personal gain. It seems that I keep getting the raw deal out of all this shit, because there is always someone trying to kill me or control me…not to mention that I'll be, forever, stuck in that hellhole with a controlling fucktard.

Well, no fucking more! I'm gonna put my trust in these two and save me, and my mate. Then I'm gonna kill every last one of those assholes, very fucking painfully.

"Okay, I'm in. Now what's the damn plan, boys?" I jump up from the table and look at both men.

Peter smiles at me and then looks over at Garret. "Tell the lady the plan, Gar."

"I'm simply gonna send you, me, and Peter back in time." Garrett shrugs like its no big deal. "Peter will inhabit his human body, but he'll retain his vampire abilities. He will look human for about three days, give or take…"

"Wait! I thought you said that we were going back to Jasper's time?" Great! Now I'm confused again.

"Jasper and I were best friends when we were human." Peter smiles down at me. "After my parents passed away his family took me in as their own. Then Jasper and I join the confederate army together. We were also turned into vampires together. Like I told you before, Jasper is my brother in every way that matters."

"As I was saying," Garrett smiles down at me. "I'll send us back to the year before Jasper and Peter joined the army, on a day that you were off by yourself, Pete. Bella, you will be Peter's cousin, that was recently abandoned by your dad after your mother passed away." Garrett turns to Peter with a smirk. "Peter, if the Whitlock's ask, just tell them that you found her at your old home looking for you. This should be a believable enough story, but don't let on to Jasper or anyone else what's going on, or where and when you are from. Okay?" Garrett motions for Peter and I to move closer to him.

As soon as we're standing in front of him, Garrett grabs both or hands and I suddenly feel a strong tingling sensation all over my body. I shut my eyes tightly when a very bright light envelopes the three of us completely.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"You can open your eyes now, Bella." I hear Garrett laughing...no doubt at the fact that I'm kind of scared to open my eyes.

Asshole.

The moment I open my eyes, I have to blink rapidly to adjust to the blinding sun. When I can finally see again, I look around me in awe, because every thing is so bright and beautiful, but damn it's freaking hot out here.

We're standing on, what looks like a dirt trail in the center of a huge field with some sort of crop surrounding us as far as I can see.

"Alright guys, I'm going into town to get a room at the inn, then I'll get an old wagon for Bella. I'm also gonna get some clothes for you, Bells. So our lie will be more believable. It's a damn good thing I remember how a lady dresses in this era." Garrett mumbles that last part then looks to Peter. "You need to tell Jasper that her horse gave out when she arrived in town, because I refuse to buy one of those smelly ass animals." Garret laughs to himself.

It's in this moment that I notice Garret is dressed in some kind of western attire, complete with a cowboy hat and boots. I look over to Peter and see that he's dressed much the same, but his clothes are worn and dirty, like he's been working all day in them. His skin is really tan and this change in him, makes him look more…appealing.

For a second or two I just stand there taking in their appearances, then I suddenly begin to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god! You guys look ridiculous in those outfits…at least you guys aren't sparkly and wearing assless chaps…thank god for small favors right." I gasp as I try to control my laughing fit.

"At least we don't have to wear a big ass dress, complete with a corset and petty coat. Sugar." Garret grins as he takes off his hat, and immediately begins to sparkle. Damn I can see that cowboy hats are pretty damn useful to vampires in this time.

Peter and Garret both begin to laugh at me as I stop my giggle fit and look down at the atrociously huge tent that I'm now wearing.

What the hell is this shit?

"Fuck my life!" I groan with my face in my hands. "I seriously freaking hate you guys."

After we've all stop laughing at each other, Garret claps his hands together to get our attention. "Okay kiddies, I'm headed to town so that I can do what I need to do, because Jasper will be meeting up with you guys in about three minutes. Peter, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow around noon at the inn. Damn, I'm dying to meet Jasper while he's human. I can't wait to intimidate him like he did to me all the damn time. Pay backs a bitch, Major." Garret mumbles to himself, just before he disappeared.

"What now, Peter pan?" I nudge Peter's shoulder playfully as we begin to walk, in what I presume, is the direction of the Whitlock farm.

"Now…" Peter wiggles his eyebrows down at me. "You meet and fall in love with my brother, darlin…and change all our futures." Peter grins knowingly at me as he points ahead of us.

I turn to where he's pointing and see someone approaching us on a horse. I have to squint my eyes, but I can tell that the person is Jasper by the shaggy blonde hair blowing in the wind.

The closer Jasper gets to us, the more I notice how different he looks as a human. His skin is gorgeously tan, and he looks happy and completely relaxed. I also see that Jasper is a lot bigger now and more muscular than he was as a vampire. How the hell is he bigger as a human?

Holy shit! Jasper is sexy as hell.

Peter chuckles down at me. "Remember, Jasper was in a war for almost two years before he was turned. For two years he and I practically starved while we fought off union soldiers. In this time, food was very hard to come by, especially when the south was constantly at war with the north." Peter motions to himself, and it's then that I notice that he is slightly bigger now that he looks human. "Jasper and I were turned after we lost a good bit of our muscle mass that we gained from years and years of farming."

"Oh…" I nod then stop as soon as Jasper's horse comes to a stop right in front of me.

"What on Gods green earth took you so damn long, Peter?" Jasper cuts his gorgeous green eyes to me as he hops off his horse. Oh Greek god mother of all, this man is so freaking gorgeous. "And how did you find such a beautiful lady all the way out here?" Jasper grabs my hand and lifts it to his lips, not taking his eyes from mine the entire time.

Peter chuckles as he slaps Jasper on the back gently. "Jasper, I want you to meet my cousin, Isabella Swan. I found her roaming the old homestead lookin' for me." I smile shyly at Jasper, trying not to react to the feel of him still holding my hand. "Bella's mama and my poppa were brother and sister, and we hadn't seen each other since we were kids." Peter lies to Jasper easily. "Bella told me that her daddy left her all alone after her mama passed away a few months back. She had no where to go, so she came looking for me." Peter sighs sadly as he hugs me to him, effectively pulling me away from Jasper. Damn, you Peter! "I was kinda hoping ma Elizabeth and poppa Winston would take her in like they did me. Bella ain't got no one but me, Jasper, and I ain't leavin' her on her own."

Peter's thick southern drawl makes me want to laugh, but it's imperative that Jasper believes our story, so I bite my bottom lip to stop my laughter from exploding out of me.

"Sorry bout your folks, sugar." Jasper smiles sadly down at me, making him even hotter. I nod to him as I bite my bottom lip harder and look to the ground. "She's a shy little thing, ain't she? Damn, would you look at that blush. Pardon my language, darlin…" Jasper winks at me when I feel my cheeks grow even hotter. After a minute or two, he turns back to Peter with a huge grin. "You know how ma always wanted a girl, Pete. She's gonna have a field day with you, Ms. Swan. Come on…lets go get you settled and cleaned up for dinner."

I look up at Peter and grin to myself when I see him gag a little at the prospects of consuming human food. I giggle quietly and place my hand in the bend of Peter's offered arm just as he leans down.

"That shit is not funny, Bella." Peter whispers in my ear so low that Jasper doesn't hear him. "I'm gonna have to eat human food. Do you know how hard it is for a vampire to puke that shit up?"

I giggle and shake my head. "Your body is human so you may not have to puke it back up…hell, it might even taste good to you."

Peter gives me a thoughtful look and then grins down at me.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jasper grins and then winks down at me just as he grabs my other hand and places it on the bend of his arm, just like Peter did a few moments ago.

"Oh, just that Isabella here thinks that you are the most handsome man that she has ever seen." Peter grins down at me mischievously, just as we begin our walk to the Whitlock plantation.

I feel the thick muscle in Jasper's arm twitch just as he looks down at me with a very gorgeous smile, while he continues tugs his horses reigns to get him to follow behind us. "Is that so, Isabella?" His eyes light up as he looks down at me again. "Well, I think you are the most beautiful woman to ever cross my path, darlin."

"Thank you, Jasper." I begin to blush really fucking hard and look down at the ground when I feel Jasper slightly rubbing the back of my hand with his fingertips. "That was a very dick move..." I whisper so quietly that only the vampire can hear me. "Payback's gonna be a real bitch, asshole."

"Oh, darlin, I think I'm gonna have to just keep you." Jasper suddenly leans down and whisper in my ears, getting my attention once more.

I can feel his warm, soft lips touching my skin as he speaks…and good god almighty, my panties are freaking soaked now.

Wait…my bloomers are soaked now. Great!

Damn it! I'm wearing freaking bloomers right now, and I just know that Peter can smell my arousal.

Fuck my life!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **(This chapter was rewritten on July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

 _ **A/N-**_

 _ **Charlotte wasn't in the southern wars with Peter and Jasper in this story. Peter will meet her, but I'm not telling you how, when or where…yet.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like the changes that I made, and you'll continue to read this story. There will be a few more lemons in the rewrite. Maybe…if your good and review.**_

 _ **...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm not a famous writer...I'm just me and I own nothing of the Twilight franchise.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Jasper~**_

Where the hell did that boy run off to now?

Damn Peter, for running off in the middle of workin' hours. That damn dunderhead just left me here to finish all these chores by myself, like he always does when he starts thinking about his family.

Shit! Here comes pa, and he's lookin' like he's ready to tear me and Peter both new one.

"Where the hell did Peter run off to this time, boy?!" My Pa hollers out across the field.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Pa! I'll go look for him though!" I drop the plow I was using, and then run over and mount my horse, Dixie. "Tell Ma that I'll try to have him back here before dinner!"

I see my Pa nod just as I kick Dixie's flanks, and race out to where I know Peter to be hiding.

Whenever Peter is feelin' down and sad, he always sneaks over to the farm house where he grew up, to reminisce about his family and childhood. My families plantation can be a bit much for him and stress him out sometimes, to the point where he just needs to get away from it all for a bit. It always makes him feel much better when his goes back to his roots for a while.

I know that Peter has some family over in Houston, but he never talks about them, and when we tried to get him to go visit them a few years back, he flat out refused. He says it's just too hard on him to go see them after his Ma and Pa past away.

My mama and daddy took Peter in several years back, just after his parents passed away from a terrible fever. He's been my brother and best friend ever since we were youngsters, so my parents couldn't possibly turn him away. Hell, I couldn't imagine getting into trouble without Peter by my side. Mainly because he's the one always getting me into trouble.

As I approach the edge of my family's property, I see a man and a woman walking towards me. The man I can tell is Peter by his height, but I can't, for the life of me, figure out who the women is.

When I get close to them and I can get a better view of the girl, I allow my eyes to travel up her body. As soon as I look into the girls eyes, I'm a goner, and I suddenly can't seem to take my eyes off of her.

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Her long dark hair is thick and braided down her back. Her beautiful smooth skin is like porcelain, with gorgeous rosy cheeks, and her beautiful brown eyes are like rich melted chocolate. They are so deep and soulful, that I could get lost in her beauty forever.

I decide right then and there that I will marry this goddess sometime in the near future. She will be mine, but first I have to stop starin' at her like an idiot and find out who she is.

"Peter, what on Gods green earth took you so long?" I jump off my horse and smile down at the beauty in front of me. "And how did you find such a beautiful lady all the way out here?" I continue to smile at her as I take her hand and lift it to my lips, not taking my eyes from hers the entire time my lips are touching her soft skin.

After Peter has explained to me about Isabella, I felt so sad for her situation, but I am very happy at the same time cause I know Ma wouldn't turn her away no mater what, and this gives me the opportunity to spend a lot of time with her.

Oh yes sir, Isabella will be my wife before the summer is over.

I knew then and there that I had a real good chance when Peter told me that Isabella thought that I was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. Made my damn day because she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…and damn that blush that she gifted me with when I told her as much.

"Thank you, Jasper." She begins to blush even more than she was before as she looks to the ground.

I rub the back of her hand that I'm still holding as I lean against her. "Oh, darlin…I think I'm gonna have to just keep you." My lips slightly graze her soft ear as I whisper, but what has my full attention is the way she smells.

Being this close to her, I got me a real good whiff of her floral scent, and damn, it's the most intoxicating scent I'd ever smelt in my life. Oh lordy Jesus, help me. I could eat her up and live forever on just her fragrance.

After a minute or two we begin to make our way back to my parents plantation. Halfway there I grin down at Isabella as I break the silence that came over us during our walk. "So where you from little lady? Peter never said."

"Galveston." Peter answers for her. "Girl traveled a damn good ways , by herself, to get here too."

Holy crap! It's unheard of. A lady traveling alone that far by herself just doesn't happen now days, and for good reason too. I'm surprised she made it all the way to Wharton with out any trouble. Hell, there ain't a speck of dirt on her right now. She looks as if she just got ready for an evening out.

"You look quiet unscathed for someone that had such a journey, little lady." I look down at Isabella, then over at Peter with wary eyes.

"I arrived last night and stayed at the inn in town." Isabella smiles at me. "That's where all my things are right now." She turns to Peter. "We need to go pick them up tomorrow. I had to leave them at the inn because my horse gave out as soon as I made it to town. The inn keeper was nice enough to let me stow my wagon out back until I can go pick it up."

Isabella gives Peter a look that I can't quite work out. It's like the best kept secrets are passing between them right now. Huh…they must have been real close when they were children…but why is it that I've never heard of Isabella? I know Peter still has living relatives, but he's never mentioned an Isabella. He's only ever mentioned that he had an Aunt Clara.

Oh well. I'm sure he had his reasons.

 _ **...**_

As we approach the house my Ma comes out with her apron on and gives me and Peter a stern look before her eye settle on Isabella. "Oh my." My Ma smiles with her hand placed over her heart. "Who do we have here?"

"Ma this is Peter's cousin, Isabella." I speak up and smile sadly down at my future wife as I pat her arm that still hooked with mine. "She came to town looking for Peter after her mother passed away, and her pa left her all alone."

"Oh dear sweet girl, that is terrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you, sugar. My lordy, where are my manors?" Ma smiles as she grabs Isabella's hands and pulls her away from me. "Please come on in, and well get you settled." Before Ma drags Isabella into the house, she turns back to me and Peter with a pointed look. "You boys go get cleaned up for dinner. I'll take care of Isabella." She turns back to the beauty in question. "Now come on child, lets get you a room fixed up so that you can get cleaned up for dinner. Hazel! Come help me get the guest room ready for my new daughter, please."

I know that Ma is just tickled pink to have another woman around the house besides the maids, because she is now giggling like school girl.

Oh lordy Ma!

I shake my head at the crazy woman, and then turn back to Peter just to find him looking at me like he hasn't seen me in years. "What on earth has gotten into you, Peter?"

"Nothin' brother." He smiles as he pats me on the back. "Just be good to her and we won't have a problem."

What? How in the sam hell did he figure that one out?

"I don't know what…" I begin to play stupid, but he stops me in my tracks with that knowing look he always gives me when I try to lie to him.

"I see the way you've been lookin at her, and something tells me that the two of you are truly meant for each other. So treat her right, Jasper, or you'll be dealing with me." He slaps my back again, before rushing up the stairs and leaving me standing there staring after him like a damn idiot.

"Well…that was strange." I mumble to myself before I make my way inside the house and up to my room for a much needed bath.

Once I've cleaned today's hard work off of me, I quickly get my tail dressed for dinner. As soon as I'm presentable, I make my way down to the sitting room to find Isabella in a nice dinner dress that was once my mothers.

She is simply beautiful, but I'm sure Isabella would look absolutely stunning in a damn potato sack.

"Hello again, Miss Isabella." I give her a small smile as she stands from her perch on the couch, and smiles back at me. "I told you my ma would love you…now didn't, darlin?"

"That you did, Jasper." She continues to smile at me and I momentarily get lost in her beautiful eyes again. "Jasper, can I as you a question?"

"You sure can, darlin." I move a little closer to her just as my heart begins to pound wildly in my chest.

"How old are you?" She bites her bottom lip, drawing my attention to her mouth.

Damn. All I want to do right now is kiss her, but I could never disrespect a lady like that. Plus my Ma would have my hide if I ever step out of line towards a lady that way.

"Nineteen." I slowly move closer to her. "If you don't mind me asking; how old are you, Isabella?" I turn the question on her, hoping like hell I didn't just over step.

As soon as I'm standing right in front of her, she leans closer to me so that her mouth is right next to my ear. "Eighteen." She whispers in my ear like it's the best kept secret of all time.

I feel my body reacting to her closeness, and my heart is pounding damn near out of my chest. My breathing is coming out in short uneven burst, and…Oh damn. I think this woman just might make me faint.

"Marry me…" I blurt out like an idiot, causing Isabella to giggle and take a step back as she blushes a shade of red that should be a sin.

"You sir, are gonna have to try a lot harder than that." She winks at me, then gives me a brilliant smile just before she walks over to my disappointed looking mother.

Oh damn!

"Jasper Lee Whitlock! Now I know that Isabella is a beautiful young woman and I would love for her to be my daughter in law one day. Know you know better than to ask a lady something like that, without courting her first, young man." Ma has her hands on her hips and her foot is tapping away against the hard wood floor.

Yep, she's mad as hell at me right now.

"Sorry, Ma…it just slipped out." I apologize with my head bowed. "Please forgive me, Isabella…for my rude behavior."

"It's quite alright, Jasper." Isabella winks at me with her beautiful smile still firmly in place. "I know you're a gentleman, and I also know that you were only trying to ask me if you could court me. My answers yes, by the way."

In this moment, I seriously have to pinch myself. Making sure Ma didn't hit me over the head with a frying pan and knock me out cold, for my loose tongue.

Ouch…Nope, still conscious.

"Really?" My not so subtle response gets me a cute little giggle from my future wife.

"Yes…but only if you behave yourself, Mr. Whitlock." She smiles along side my Ma.

"Oh dear child…" Ma giggles and shakes her head. "…you are gonna fit in with us here just fine, honey." I don't think I have ever seen my Ma so happy in all my life.

I shake my head just as notice Peter setting on the bottom stair, laughing his tail off at me. "Oh man…that…that was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed you do, Jasper!" Peter's laughing at me so hard he can barely speak as he moves to stand next to me.

"Shut it, Peter." I grumble as I shove my shoulder into his.

"You actually squeaked when you said that." He barks loudly before he begins to impersonate me like a damn idiot. "Marry me…Oh man, I'm dying…"

"Peter Eugene Whitney-Whitlock! Boy, stop that laughing at you brother!" I hear Ma yell from the dining room, followed by Isabella's sweet giggles.

"Yeah Eugene! Be nice to Jasper!" Isabella and Ma both begin to giggle again.

Damn women!

Peter suddenly stops laughing and…was that a growl? "Ma please! You know I hate my middle name!" Now the big baby is whining.

"Boy, hush up and get to the dinner table before your Ma has all three of our hides!" My pa chuckles as he walks down the stairs.

Peter and I both share a look then speak up at the same time with our heads bowed. "Yes sir."

 **.**

~ _ **Bella~**_

 _ **.**_

Oh god I'm about to burst trying to hold in this laughter…not to mention this damn corset is too damn tight to even try to laugh.

Eugene? Really? Oh man I'm gonna tease his ass relentlessly. Just wait till I tell Garret.

"Good evening…Eugene" I giggle causing Jasper and his father to let loose roars of laughter and that just causes me let mine loose.

"Isabella, you know that I hate that name." Peter is trying really hard not to lose his temper as he grits his teeth.

"I didn't know that. The last time I saw you, you love that name…especially when I called you Petey Petey Eugenie." This causes Mrs. Whitlock to choke on her sweet tea before laughing along with the rest of us. Well, all except for Peter. I think he's considering draining me at the moment.

"Sorry Peter." I give him a sweet smile. "I just couldn't resist, but now I know you don't like that name, so I won't call you that anymore." I concede as I grab Mrs. Whitlock's offered hand, and turn to Jasper and grab his hand as well just as Mr. Whitlock starts the blessing.

I've never really been the religious type, but this is also my first ever family diner I've been to. So I guess there's a first for everything.

I discretely look around at everyone bowing there heads with their eyes closed. I cut my eyes to Peter, only to see that his eyes are open and he's looking at me with an evil grin. I continue my immature behavior and tick my tongue out at him, just as I feel Jasper squeeze my hand. I turn to look at the handsome Texan, only to see him smile a crooked smile before he gives me a sexy little wink.

Damn it, boy! If this sexy cowboy keeps that up, I'm gonna have to quit wearing bloomers. I wonder how uncomfortable it would be to go commando in a petticoat.

I suddenly hear a fake cough and when I look up, I see Peter giving me a knowing look while _trying_ not to laugh at me during the blessing.

Shit! He can smell what Jasper is doing to me.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again…fuck my life!

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 **Okay, so yeah…Do you guys hear crickets?! God I hope this story doesn't _still_ suck donkey dick. If it does then oh well I've done all that I can do to fix it, and this story is still fun to write. So If you don't like the new version, then my ass is big enough for a kiss or two…hehehe!**

 **That's me sayin' kiss it to all the haters…if you are wondering.**

 **Anywho, those of you that are still liking this story, drop me a line sometime. Let me know what you think, or if anyone thinks I should fix or change this story anymore than I already have, just let me know. I need to know if there is anything more that should be done, or undone...or whatever.**

 **Don't be afraid to criticize, unless you are just trying be flat out mean and writing hateful shit on your reviews, because if you do. The only reply you are gonna get is me telling you to go bark your bullshit to someone that gives a rats ass, because I do not. I do have the ability to ignore negative people and their hateful words…it's an awesome talent that I've had since grammar school.**

…

 _ **You guys know what to do…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I finally got this chapter redone and reloaded.**_

 _ **Hope you all like it!**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Bella**_

The next morning, Peter and Jasper decided that the two of them were going into town, by themselves, to get my things that Garret had purchase for appearance sake.

Well I've news for those two, as Peter likes to say, dunderheads aren't going anywhere with out me. I really want to see if the town of Wharton looks as western as this plantation that the Whitlock's own and no one is gonna stop me.

I cannot wait to see my first Saloon. Damn! I'm such a damn nerd.

"What in the hell are you bouncin' around for? You look like Malice on crack." Peter smarts, while laughing at me.

Which in turn, causes me to laugh right along with the silly fucker.

"Peter, I hope you know that I will be joining you and Jasper in town…" I point my finger in his pretty face. "…and you fine strapping gentleman will take me to see my first saloon."

Peter takes a deep breath as he looks up at the sky, like it holds all the answers. "You know…I shoulda' just left the Jas man to the little pixie and said to hell with everything, woman. Jesus Christ! You and Jasper are just alike as humans. Demanding little shits is what you both are." Peter grumbles then grins down at me.

"Hey you asshole, this is my future we're talking about here." I growl at the vampire as best as I could. "…and I will do everything I can to save my mate and myself. With or without you. Speaking of which, I've had a thought that I want to run by you and Garret."

"What now, woman?" Peter grins at me, knowing damn well that I really want to punch his stupid perfect vampire face right now.

"Asshole…" I mutter before just diving into the topic head first. "Well I was just wondering how things would change for all of us if we kept Maria away from Jasper?"

"Not sure sweet cheeks. All I do know is that what we did by traveling back in time, was the only way to free Jasper without killing him. He had to meet you first. So I'm not sure what would happen if we kept him from being turned by the devil's whore. We could all die horrible deaths, or live happily ever after. Its a coin toss really, but I'll talk to Garret about this when I can talk freely with him." Peter shrugs his massive shoulders.

I nod and wince at the thought of letting that she devil hurt Jasper just so the future doesn't turn out worse than it was. We're damned if we do and damned if we don't.

Now that I am truly thinking about it, the way I am feeling right now, only further proves that Jasper and I are truly meant to be. Hell it's barely been a day and I'm already falling hard for him. Jasper was/is one of a kind as vampire, just as much as his is/was as a human. Though, I didn't really get much of a chance to know him as a Vampire. He always looked like it hurt him to be around me, so I never really tried to get too close to him. Plus, whenever I was around, the Pixie would send him off somewhere.

God I really want to beat the breaks off that selfish, manipulative little sawed off , bitch.

"Yeah okay, Pete, but for what it's worth, thank you…for everything you've done, and are doing for us both." I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I say this.

I suddenly feel cool, but not quiet cold arms wrap around me in a brotherly hug. "It's all gonna work out, darlin. This I promise you." He whisper as he hugs me just a little tighter.

"How do you know that?" Yeah, I know it's really stupid to ask Peter that question, but I just want to feel reassured.

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to, woman." He leans back as he wipes my tear streaked face with his thumbs. God I'm such a sod! "Now come on, sweet pea. Your man is coming and he looks really concerned right now." I nod and fix my dress needlessly as Jasper approaches us with two saddled horses.

"Is everything alright, darlin?"

Good lord, I love that southern drawl of his.

"Everything is fine, Jasper. Now, who am I riding with?" I look to Peter then back up at Jasper, matching his beautiful grin with one of my own.

"Isabella…"

"Shut up, Peter! I already told you, you stubborn mule. I am going and that is final." I turn back to Jasper as he begins to laugh. "I take it I'll be riding with you then?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Bella." Jasper winks at me then smoothly mounts his horse, giving me a very nice look at his ass.

Oh sweet baby Jesus…

Jasper looks down at me with his sexy grin still in place as he reaches his hand out for me to take. "Are you ready, Isabella?" I nod and grab his hand as I properly adjust the skirt of my riding dress while pulling myself up on the saddle behind him. "Hold on tight, darlin."

Just as I wrap my arms tightly around Jasper's waist, he kicks the horse's flanks and we shoot off like a damn bullet, right along side of Peter.

Almost an hour later the three of us are trotting down the semi-busy streets of Wharton, and to my astonishment, the place looks like one of those old western towns that you would see in a Clint Eastwood western movie.

It's freaking amazing!

Damn, I really wished that I had my camera.

"Here we are, darlin." Jasper smiles at me over his shoulder just as we come to a stop right in front of the Inn.

I hold in my laugh when I glance over at Peter and notice him sniffing the air like a damn bloodhound. No doubt trying to sniff out Garrett, I'm sure.

After jumping off his horse with ease, Peter ties both his and Jasper's reins to the hitching post. Then he reaches up to me and lifts me off the back of Jasper's horse, and soon the three of us are walking into the inn. My hand perched in the crook of Peters arm just to make it seem as if I'm the one leading the way to "my room", but I honestly have no clue where to go.

Before we make it to the wooden staircase, I look over to my right and see Garrett just sitting in a chair by the window in the lobby, grinning at us as we pass.

I shake my head at him discretely just as we begin to climb the stairs that leads up to the guest rooms. Once the three of us step into "my room" I look around and roll my eyes when I see a _HUGE_ trunk full of shit, that I probably won't even need, setting at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room is completely empty, and void of any personal belongings.

"Jasper can you get the trunk while I go get her wagon hooked up to my horse. I'll let the inn keeper know that the room is available now? Just wait out front for me when you guys are finished."

"Sure thing." Jasper waves him off just as Peter walks out the door. "So, Isabella…" Jasper picks up the huge trunk like it weighs nothing.

Damn it boy! This man is seriously strong for a human. No wonder Peter didn't seem concerned about Jasper's ability to lift the massive trunk.

"…tell me about yourself, darlin." Jasper winks at me when he catches me staring at his muscles.

Oh shit! What the hell do I tell him?

"Well…uh…um, there isn't much to tell, Jasper." I smile shyly as I shrug my shoulders and stutter like an idiot. "Um…my mama passed away a year ago. Then my Papa left me several months after she died. He just up and disappeared on night…right out of the blue. So…uh, the bank came and took the small farm and land that we owned. Since I'm not married and no one could find my father, my home was taken from me." I shrug sadly, while looking at the ground, and hoping like hell he's buying my poor me act. I also hope I'm right about this era and their laws not allowing woman to own their own home and land.

Damn it! I should have paid more attention in my history classes.

I sniff as I reach my hand up and wipe at my non-existing tears, then slowly look up at Jasper through my lashes. "I had nowhere else to go so I made my way here to find Peter. He's the only family I have now." I shrug hoping that all sounded convincing enough, but damn, I really hate lying to Jasper.

"That's not true, darlin." Jasper quickly sits the trunk back down on the bed then turns back to me and lifts my chin up to softly gaze into my eyes. "Ma already claimed you as family, so you have the Whitlock's…you have me." Jasper whispers softly then leans in like he's about to kiss me, but just as I feel his lips grazing mine, but he quickly pulls away and clears his throat nervously. "Sorry, darlin. That was…um…I was out of line for tryin' ta take such liberties."

"Its alright, Jasper." I reassure him with a sweet smile, but my smile turns coy quickly after.. "I mean you already asked me to marry you, so I'm sure you kissing me won't be too forward, but maybe you should wait until after you take me on a date first."

My teasing had the intended effect when Jasper laughs and nods his head. He also gives me that sexy wink as he lifts the trunk into his arms once again, and then leads the way out of the room and down to the lobby.

"So Bella…" Jasper breaks the silence as we make our way down the stairs. "…do you have any hobbies? You know…likes, dislike? You gotta give me somethin to work with, woman."

"Well lets see…" I open the door that leads outside, since Jasper still has his hands full. "I love to read and write short stories, but I also love to let loose and just enjoy life. I really hate being so uptight and lady like all the time. Now don't get me wrong, I can be a proper lady when it's called for, but I'm the type of girl that like to explore, get dirty and just act like a kid." I look away from him as I feel my cheeks heat up in anger. "Though, here lately, I've had to be the proper lady at all times…and I really hated it."

"I'm so sorry about your ma and the way you daddy just left you like that." Jasper stops next to the hitching posts and set my trunk down on a wooden bench, before pulling me into a tight warm hug.

I wish I could tell him that I was forced to be proper and ladylike by a controlling vampire, that I have come to hate with every fiber of my being, but I can't. So I let continue to him think my anger and sadness is due to my _situation_.

"It's alright, Jasper. I'm finally with family again, and I have getting to know you to look forward to. Now don't I?" I smile up at him, and as soon as our eyes meet I'm completely lost. That is until I hear a throat being cleared behind me.

I reluctantly step out of Jasper's warm embrace and blush as I turn around to look at the annoying vampire. Peter already has my trunk in the wagon, that's hitched to both his and Jasper's horse's. Damn, how long was Jasper and I in our little bubble?

"I though you wanted to have a look around town, Bella? Not Jasper's eyes." The jackass that is Peter fucking Whitlock, laughs at me…loudly.

I so could kill him right now.

I step away from Jasper completely mortified and blushing like crazy, just as I see Garret approach us with a grin. Ugh! Here we go. "Well hell, if it isn't Peter Whitney! Long time no see, man." He smile and shakes Peter's hand like they are old friends that haven't seen each other in ages. "And who do we have here." He looks to Jasper and I before shaking Jasper's hand.

"Jasper Whitlock and this little lady is Peter's cousin, Isabella Swan." Jasper says as he grasp my hand, then places it in the crook of his elbow. I can see the corner of Garrett's lip twitch at Jasper's display of possessiveness over me.

Men.

"Yeah those too will be inseparable from now on." Peter shakes his head at me and Jasper while grinning like an idiot.

Pay backs a bitch asshole…

"Peter Eugene Whitney-Whitlock!" I admonish the asshole, just like Mrs. Whitlock did last night. "You are being very rude and you had better mind what you say." I stick my nose in the air and discretely wink over at Garret.

Peter narrows his eyes at me just as Garret barks out a loud laugh. "Eugene? I never new that! Why didn't I know that?"

"It's something I don't like people to know." Peter says this through his gritted teeth as he gives me the stink eye.

"So how do you know Eugene here?" Jasper chuckles at the look Peter gives him.

"Well, Eugene and I met in the saloon a few years back, and every now and again, we'll run into each other and enjoy a good poker game…take the local drunks for all they're worth."

"That's it! The next person that uses my middle name against me. I'm gonna kick their ass! Now as for you, Isabella…one more time, darlin, and I'll make it my life's mission to embarrass you all day every day." Peter looks like he means it. So I quickly nod my head, and with a bright smile, I zip my lips and wink at him.

After Garret announced that he had place's to be, Jasper, Peter, and I made our way to the saloon for some lunch.

…and I gotta say, the place was rather disappointing to be honest. I was looking forward to seeing fights and shootout, but the only thing that happened in that place was one of the local whores propositioning both Jasper and Peter. That shit seriously pissed me off. So I stood up and told the skank to get lost and go find so damn dignity.

Jasper and Peter both thought this was funny apparently, because they both were laughing like idiots as I huffed out an annoyed breath and plopped back down in my seat.

I guess this is a common thing in this time, and apparently there is a whorehouse in almost every county in the south. Though, Peter did discretely assure me that Jasper is well known for despising them, and he always rudely turns down any and all advances from _all_ the Wharton whores…Peter also told me that Jasper is still a virgin, that he's waiting for the woman that he will marry.

Once we finally get back to the Whitlock Plantation, Jasper pulls me to the porch swing after Peter disappeared inside with my possession's. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence Jasper grabs my hands and pulls me to stand again.

"Isabella will you do me the honor of joining me for a picnic down by the pond tomorrow for lunch?" He is just too cute when he shy like this.

"I would absolutely love that, Jasper." I bite my tongue so not to let out a loud squeal as I smile up at him. It's as if all his nervousness just disappeared because the smile on his face is the most confident smile I have ever seen in my life.

My God! This man is drop dead gorgeous.

"Thank you, darlin." Jasper lifts his hand and cups my cheek as he leans down and presses a soft kiss right at the corner of my mouth. Effectively turning me into a puddle of lovesick goo. "We better go on inside and get ready for dinner, before Ma comes out with a fryin' pan aimed at my head."

Jasper and I both continue to laugh together as he leads me inside the house. All the while thinking, damn…

…life is really freaking awesome right now.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **You guys know what I want! So do it and be nice!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4| Peter...** _ **"What the hell"**_

Today is Jasper and Isabella's first date so I'm on my way to town to have a little chat with Garret about what to expect in the future. Fuckers more vague than I am! And my knower has not been all that reliable lately!

After I tie the reigns off, I make my way in to the inn grinning at all the ladies but only thing about my baby. Man I miss my truck! I really hate horses; they smell terrible especially to my vampire senses. That reminds me. I need to hunt! Hell, I'll run to Houston when I leave town. Maybe Garret will be up for a gun slingers or a bank robber tonight. Easy pickin's in this day and age!

I open the door to Garret's room but I don't smell him; it's like he was never here. What in the hell? I look over at the bed and see a letter with my name on it. I pick it up and open it only to get pissed the fuck off!

 _Peter Eugene, Hahaha_

 _I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this and that you're knower didn't warn you but it's the way it has to be. My reason for sending you and Ms Isabella back is completely different than yours. You see, not only do I want to save Jasper form the psycho pixy; I also want to save him from that psycho Mexican._

 _You have to change him and Isabella before he joins the confederate army. The three of you will lead very different but also happy lives! The only down fall is you are stuck in this time and will have to take the long way back to Isabella's time, but it'll be like she was never from that time; she is now Isabella Swan: born 1849; she is 17 and an orphan, that is all you'll need to tell people after her change. I'm sorry but it's the only way._

 _And Eugene (love that by the way) there is someone waiting for you in this time but you want meet her until Jasper is under control; you don't have to worry about Bella, she will be Extraordinary and help with the Jazz man. She'll be in better control than you or any of the Cullen's have ever been!_

 _Again I am truly sorry to put all this on your shoulders but you will do fine; I know! I'm a better psychic that evil dwarf._

 _Stay safe and see you in a hundred and fifty years; give or take!_

 _Cpt. Garret Carson James (My name is so much better than yours)_

 _PS- I can't wait to meet the new and improved Jasper Whitlock! Raise him right!_

Well Shit, in the words of Bella. Fuck my life!

* * *

 ***Bella***

* * *

"Come with me sweetheart." God this man is so sweet and I can't help but get completely lost in his eye when he looks at me like that. Ok so, yeah, freaking gone with the wind did not do southern gentlemen justice, not compared to Jasper.

Jasper has been the sweetest any man has ever been to me. And our date has been nothing short of perfect. The warn summer day and the light breeze floating across the pond has my senses going nuts but at the same time I'm the most relaxed I have ever been in my life!

Jasper and I have been talking about any and everything. He told me all about wanting to join the confederate army and I told him that he would be a brave soldier but I really wanted to tell him not to go and I think he felt my emotions as I felt that pain when I think about what he'll have to go through to get to me.

Peter told me last night that when we go back Jasper will recognize me and it will break him from Chelsea's gift. I really hope so! Damn I'm falling fast for this man.

"Are you coming darlin'" Jasper ask me breaking me from the spell his eyes just put me under. Damn I'm becoming a girlie girl. I blame the dresses of this time.

"Where are we going?" I grab his hand and he pulls me to my feet then proceeds to lift me in his arms bridal style. "What are you doing Jasper?" Yes, yes I am squealing; what of it?

"You are looking a little over heated sweetheart." Oh shit! Before I can say a single word; Jasper runs and jumps into the ponds with me still in his arms. I'm so damn glad I'm just wearing a simple skirt and button up shirt or else I would more than likely drown. Crap my shirt is white and I opted not to where that pesky corset; just a thin white slip. Please God, don't let my breast show through.

As we resurface our faces are so close. My arms are around his neck and we are both breathing heavily and smiling brightly just staring longingly at one another. "I'm gonna kiss you now Isabella!" It wasn't a question nor a request, he is just simply letting me in on his plan and to be honest; it's great plan.

As soon as the words slip past his lips he's kissing me so tenderly that I seriously for get my name! Our lips move together, slowly caressing and nipping lightly. Not being close enough to my liking, I deepen the kiss and after his shock has vanished; his lips and tongue begin to move with mine urgently.

When breathing becomes slightly more important that kissing we break apart; our breaths ragged, chest heaving and best of all; I feel Jaspers hand that's holding me around my back, rubbing circles on my ribs. "Wow" Jasper whispers pressing his forehead to mine as his eye's slowly open "what was that?"

"I have no idea but I never want to stop!" I smile as place my hand against his cheek.

"Bella" Jasper and I turn to see Peter run into the clearing.

"Yes" I giggle as Jasper walks up out of the water still holding me.

"The plan is changed; we're stuck in this time." I look to Jasper; shocked that Peter would say that in his presence.

"What do you mean?" I look to Jasper gauging his response and actions.

"I mean that asshole Garret left us and Jasper needs to know everything." Peter hands me the note that Garret left.

"Ok this is good Peter pan." I smile at him because I want nothing more that to keep Jasper away from Maria as well as the pixy. "We just need to explain everything to Jasper carefully." I turn back to Jasper. There is really no way to ease someone into the world of vampires. Let's just hope he is as acceptable as I am!

"I know you like me a lot; possibly even love me but what would you say if I told you that you and I could spend an eternity together; no growing old no dieing. Would you want to be with me forever?"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Jasper confused look is just too damn adorable.

Peter opens his mouth before I can. "Man, Jasper do you love Isabella?" Ok so moment of truth. Hell it's only been two damn days and am I really expecting Jasper to confess his love for me?

"You know I do Peter!" Jasper says as he glares at Peter. Holy shit, Jasper loves me. How? Why? When? What?

"Do you want to spend longer than one lifetime with her?" Damn peter is a no fuss, no muss; get to the point kind of guy ain't he?

"Of course but I honestly don't see how that is possible Peter. Just want on earth is going on here?" Jasper says finally setting on my feet and his eyes go straight to my chest. Damn It.

Peter chuckles but looks as well "I told you not to go without a corset if you go near water with Jasper. My knower told me, and you wouldn't listen so now the Jas man and I know what color you nipples are!" Peter laughs.

"Asshole" I glare at him.

I turn back to Jasper and tilt his head up to look at my face. Before spilling the beans about everything; vampires, time travel, evil pixies and mind readers, the Volturi, what would happen if he joins the army, Maria, and that he and I are soul mates destined to be together and if one of us dies the other will not have the will to live anymore since we already met and our souls were able to connect.

"Ok, so prove it!" Jasper crosses his arms and smiles at me and Peter.

"You want to go first or should I?" I smile at Peter and he gives me weird look.

"What in the hell are you going to do sing Lady gaga's "Disco stick?" I can't help it I begin to laugh at the idiot.

"No you dick" I giggle at the look Jasper is giving me for my "slip of the tongue" he'll need to get used to that. "This" I shrug and lift my blouse up to show them the quote tattooed on my ribs just under my right tit. _"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people just exist, that is all."_ Women don't get ink in this era do they?

"That is awesome Bella when did you get that?" Peter look like he wants one. To bad you didn't get one before you were turned!

"Last year when the pixy and mine raper left me" I shrug just as Jasper leans in close to read the tiny print.

"Oscar Wilde" He says as he grazes his fingertips across my ribs, which causes me to shiver and in turn causes Jasper to smiles and pull my blouse down before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and looking at Peter. "Your turn Peter!"

"Right, well I don't have famous quotes inked on my fine body but I can run faster than you can, see!" with that Peter disappears right before our eyes. I hear laughing to our left. I turn to see the asshole standing on the other side of the pond!

"How" that is all Jasper manages to gasp out before Peter is standing in front of us again. "Holy hell Peter" Jasper shakes his head "Damn you're fast."

"I'm strong too" Peter mover towards a tree and lifts it out of the ground and tosses it into the pond. "That'll be good for fish bedding don't you think?"

I just shake my head at the moron before Jasper leans down and whispers in my ear "I'm in as long as you will marry me Miss Swan." Well shit, that was easy! Wait; holy hell, I'm getting married! I guess I'll be going against how I was raised and marry Jasper Whitlock…in the future! Hey he didn't say when!

In some weird way I can't bring myself to say "Fuck my life" today either!

* * *

 **-Yep, I'm keepin' on, keepin' on-**

 **You guys know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5| Jasper...** _ **"Believe it or not"**_

Ok so vampires are real and the woman that literally stole my heart the moment I saw her is from the future. When Peter told me all about the southern wars and how he and I were changed and lived for just under one hundred years; to say I was flabbergasted would be an understatement. I kind of feel sorry for Peter because he would always remember the torture that he and I endured and I'll have no recollection of those events because if all goes as planned; I won't have to ever know what that life was like.

Yes, I am all for spending eternity with Isabella, blindly undoubtedly! I have never felt like this for anyone; Peter said it's the supernatural mating pull and until the mating is complete; Isabella and I will not be able to be apart for very love. I've always been excepting and compassionate person. I trust blindly and love wholly; not necessarily a good trait but it keeps the worry of life off my back so I embrace it, and now I guess I'm embracing my "death" as well!

"I thought that only work for vampires?" My Isabella breaks me from my thoughts.

"Mostly that's true, but if humans find there soul mates they will feel it to; not as strongly, mind you; it's just extremely rare for humans to find there mates. Just take this situation for example" Peter points at us. "If we didn't get sent back and Jasper was never changed and ended up dying as an old man; the two of you would have never met because you are from a completely different era than he is!" Peter huff a breath out. "So when do you guys want me to bite you?" Peter looks like he can't wait to sink his teeth into the both of us which has me kind of worried.

"After you gorge yourself on someone that is not me or Jasper" Isabella laughs and point to Peter face "your eyes are no longer blue like they were when you were human; they're black now so I think Garrets mojo is wearing off. Go feed before you begin to sparkle…Eugene!" she laughs then hides behind me.

"What the hell am I gonna do to protect you against a Vampire, woman?" Wait; Sparkle? I must look really confused because Peter rolls his eyes at me as he straightens from his playful crouch and stops growling at my Isabella. "Yes Jasper we will sparkle in the sun light after all is said and done." Peter takes a breath and looks to me "Meet me at my family's old farm; we'll do the transformation there and then move on. Jasper, you and Isabella need to go say goodbye to Ma and Pa cause' you won't be seeing them again, sorry that's just how it goes man! Just tell them that you and I will be taking Isabella back to Galveston to get the rest of her belongings and bring my horse and your dads carriage; we'll need the cover when we have to travel during the day!" Peter turns to go but stops." Oh and Bella dear" he points to her and smiles "when you are a bit stronger you and I will be discussing this Eugene business a bit more in-depth, go it munchkin!"

"Can't wait Peter pan!" she laughs as she peers around my shoulder and watches Peter disappear into the distance.

It saddens me that I won't see my family again, but why? I mean I understand that for the first year or so I'll want to drain them; so why can't I see them once I'm in control?

"Why can't we see them when I have more control?" I ask Isabella as we begin packing up our picnic.

Bella smiles sadly at me and it's then that I realize that with her being stuck here; she won't ever see her family again or at least for a very long time! "Because you'll look completely different and your eyes will be red or gold; depending on your diet." She explains "Peter will begin to look like a Vampire, most likely when his skin pales and begins to sparkly in the sun." We begin to walk back to the house.

After talking to my Ma and Pa they were all too happy to lend Isabella my helping hand and there covered carriage. Once all the hugs, kisses and goodbyes were said and done; Isabella and I saddled up on Dixie and headed for the old Whitney farm, pulling Fred; Peter's horse along with us.

After a forty five minute trot we finally arrive, and I can see Peter setting on the porch with his head in his hands; no doubt remembering his family. "What's up Peter pan?" Isabella runs up to him after dismounting Dixie and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothin' to worry bout' darlin'" Peter stands "You guys ready?" At our nod Peter leads us into the house and up the stairs to his old room. "Alright lie down and let's get started."

Isabella pulls me to the bed and we both lay back; getting comfortable. Peter leans over us smiling "so who wants to go first?"

 ***Peter***

"Bite me Peter!" Bella laughs as I give her my middle finger salute. Well it's now or never. I lean over her and sink my teeth into her neck pumping as much venom into her as I can, l lift her wrist and repeat the process, with Jasper watching the whole time.

"Is that all it takes?" Jasper asks as I lean over him.

"Yep" I tell him before sinking my teeth into his neck. When I'm done I notice Jasper and Bella are holding hands and not making a sound but I can smell the venom pumping through their veins. Huh, guess Bella's shield is just that strong! Lucky bastards!

Three days later I'm setting on the floor of my old bedroom just listen to Bella and Jasper's heart beats begin falter, when the strangest thing happens! Both their heart's stop at the exact same moment and they both open their eye and look at one another.

After a few seconds Jasper begins to growl as he takes a breath and smells my presence, so I get into a submissive position so he doesn't feel like I'm a threat.

"Mine" he growls wrapping his arms around Bella.

"Jasper baby" Bella gets his attention off me. "Yes I am yours, but you need to calm down and stop growling at our brother because he is no threat to us; I promise baby!" she smiles and presses her lips to his.

Oh shit! Bella has no damn clue how strong the mating pull is to newborns. Fuck I'm screwed; if I move it will cause Jasper to react in rage towards me rather than in lust towards Bella. So here I am, stuck having to be in the same damn room as my brother and little sister as they Mate and claim each other for the first time. At least my head is bowed so I don't have to watch; but fuck me; I wish I could close my damn ears!

Once Jaspers is completely distracted by Bella; I'll have to run as fast and far and I can and just pray that he doesn't chase me down and try to tear me apart while he's naked as a jaybird! Talk and about Awkward!

Fuck my life!

 **-Ok so another short chapter but it just seemed right to end this chapter with Peter's discomfort! Don't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6|** _ **Bella**_

"I freaking refuse to wear that, now that I don't have to blend in! How many times do I have to tell you this Eugene" I really freaking hate dresses! "Don't you growl at me Peter pan."

It has been two years since Jasper and I were turn and Peter got his ass kicked by a Naked Jasper. After Jasper and I finished mating Jasper jump up like someone lit his ass on fire; tracked down Peter then proceeded to beat him with an up rooted tree. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!

I finally got Jasper to agree to wait to get married…Somewhat! You see he refuses to do the veggie diet, so it's kind of hard with red eyes. I told him to wait until contact were invented or he and I both learn to like the taste of Bambi!

As long as it is criminals that we feed on; I'm fine with the human diet, pleased actually because animals are freaking nasty, I don't care what the Cullen's said! I would rather eat human food. The only thing is when Jasper and I feed; I have to shield him so he's not bombarded by all the emotions his victims send him as they die. We complete each other!

Peter, Jasper and I are currently in one of our victim's "stolen home" trying to clean up a bit. Being a nomad in this time is hard, especially for a woman! I really miss showers and can't wait until I can take one…with Jasper!

We were lucky that we came across three bank robbers that murdered an entire family and took over their country home. But now Peter is trying to get me in a dress, but I'm an improviser if nothing else. I look around the room I'm in and find a white corset and a small pair of black slacks. Hmm, this could work! After I'm dressed I look around for a jacket but the only one I can find is too small to button so I grab my scarf and tie it around my waist to hold it closed, sort of. I look in the floor length mirror and damn I look good! These corsets make my breasts look amazing!

"Mmm, I think I prefer this over the dresses baby!" I smile as Jasper wraps his arm around my waist and nips at my mating mark that he loves to renew every time he gets me naked; which is several times a day! Can't say that I mind, hell I do the same and I'm so glad that he only bares my mark.

I remember when he showed me the scars on his arm from when he was in the southern wars. I also remember being extremely angry but I didn't realize why at the time; now I know that the mating bond was trying to show itself in me but since he couldn't feel it, I was able to shrug it off as not liking my family being hurt!

"Me too" I turn in his arms and kiss the shit out of him.

"Damn it Jasper, quit projecting; we need to leave now if we plan to make it to Galveston in time!" Peter yells from the front porch.

"Yeah, yeah don't get you bloomers in a twist Petey; we're coming!" I kiss Jasper once more before pulling him to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother?" Jasper asks Peter as we make our way to the horses. It's not like she got me or you for that matter!"

"I just want Maria dead and I know she won't have her army with her. "Peter says as he mounts his horse.

"And you are sure tonight is the night that she got the two of you" I ask as Jasper helps me on his horse so I'm sitting in front of him. I love riding like this; with him wrapped around me and he loves it when I grind my ass into him as we ride!

Jasper gives me an amused look "Hey baby, that bitch didn't change me; I avoided that shit thinks to you and Peter."

I smile at his new found love of foul language. I'm such a bad influence! "You know what I mean." I shake my head and turn back to Peter as both horses speed through the field side by side!

"Yes butter cup, tonight is the night and on this night; not only will she meet Jasper but she has the add benefit of meeting his mate." Peter smirks knowingly.

"Let me guess" I roll my eyes "While Jasper doses her and her two bitches with enough lethargy to take down an elephant, I keep the three of us shielded so she can't use her hypnosis mojo on the two of you then you my dear brother take them apart!" I smile at the look Peter is giving me. "Then we all dance around their pyre; clothing optional for me and Jasper!" I throw that last part just to get under my brothers sparkly skin.

"Yep…well the last part won't be happening as long as I'm around!" Peter visibly shutters "seeing Jaspers disco stick once is way to many times for me shug!" This causes me to let out a snort.

"I thought you hated that song for that very reason?" I giggle.

"I've never heard it and I hate it for that reason!" Jasper bites my ear playfully. "Why do we have to sparkle? It's just so emasculating!"

"Baby you are all man" I turn to kiss his lips but whisper before they touch. "Even if you're ass sparkles like the hope diamond!"

"Shhhh, be quiet" Peter begins to sniff. "Ahh, Maria, Maria, Maria long time no see bitch" Damn, we're there already? I look around me and my eyes land on three crazy looking vampires.

"Do I know you?" The Vamp in the middle steps forward with a smile.

"Not any more" Peter jumps from his horse and Jasper and I follow suit. I immediately wrap my shield around my family. Almost as soon as I do; I feel something pushing against it. I growl at the bitch and Jasper steps in front me.

"You three will be of great use to me!" She smiles but her smiles falters quickly when she realizes her shit stick ain't probing our minds!

"Quite the opposite Maria" as soon as I say this Jasper pushes as much lethargy into the three women. Peter quickly begins to remove body parts from them and then he quickly starts a fire. When all that is left to burn are three heads; Jasper pulls back his power so they are more aware of their surrounding.

The look in Maria's eyes makes me want to laugh. She honestly can't believe she was bested on a recruiting mission.

"Your time is up" Peter throws the heads of the other two women in the fire first; saving Maria for last. "Rot in hell bitch!" He tosses her head into the fire then turns to us with a relaxed smile. The weight of the world lifted from his shoulders! It's a beautiful sight but I'll be damned if I tell him that, so instead…

"Well that was a little anticlimactic don't-cha think?" I giggle and Peter salutes me with his middle finger at the same moment Jasper begins to stalk me.

"You want climactic honey?" I begin to run into the forest striping as I go and Jasper hot on my heals.

"Guys" Peter calls after us "Don't go too far and hurry the fuck up…you horny bastards!"

I'm suddenly being thrown over a naked should then tossed into a pond. "Baby" I whine "what is it with you and throwing me into ponds?"

Jasper just grins at me before jumping in and in the blink of an eye; my leg are wrapped around his waist and he's pounding into me hard and fast. Damn, I love it when he's rough like this!

"Mmmm, I love you so much Jasper!" I moan loudly as I feel Jaspers mouth on my right nipple; sucking, licking, and biting as he continues his unrelenting thrusts.

"I love you too angel, forever" I feel him release is cool seed deep inside me the same time I clinch around him, falling from the cliff that he loves to push me from each and every day. I lean forward and sink my teeth into his neck at the same time he sinks his teeth into me.

"You make me so damn happy darlin'" Jasper tells me as we get dressed. "I can't wait to make you my wife!"

"Jasper I have your last name and your love just as you have my love; I'm already your wife in every sense of the word…Mate trumps wife any day!" I kiss his lips softly "but if you need a ceremony then I'll give you that; I'll give you anything you want!"

"And your every desire will always be my first and only priority!" Jasper whispers against my lips "Always and forever Mrs. Whitlock!"

"Eternity is ours Mr. Whitlock!"

 **-Can't go wrong with a little sweet and sour-**

 **This is gonna be a jump around fic…Of sorts, maybe! Eh, who the hell knows? Not me, that's for damn sure!**

 ***Follow, Favorite and review***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7|** _Peter_ _ **…**_ _ **"La cucaracha, La cucaracha…this bitch is dead!"**_

As I'm waiting on twiddle DE and twiddle nymphomaniac, I set my ass on the grown to watch the bitch that was Maria turn to dust; good riddance la cucaracha; and they say that cock roaches can survive anything. Tell that to Maria!

I feel as if my life can now have some sort of stability; now that my own personal demon is gone. I wish I could forget my time and torture like the Major but anything short of amnesia; I'm stuck with those horrid thoughts. Garret told me before he sent me and Bella back that I would always remember and to try to think of it as a lesson learned. Yeah I learned not to ever trust crazy gifted vampires that are not my brother and sister. Freaking horny bastards! Damn, I hope I meet my mate soon; I think my sparkly balls are starting to look like that diamond from that shitty movie "The Titanic"! Fucking Leonardo Dicaprio; I hate that asshole!

I turn my head just in time to see a bright flash and then fucking Garret struttin' his sorry ass towards me. "Don't tell me you lost the happy couple already?" He smiles that smarmy smile that I'm half a damn second from relocating to the other side of his sparkly face.

"You have ball I'll give you that asshole!" I'm front of him quicker than his short bus brain can process.

"Sorr-" He starts to speak but I cut him off with a sold kick to the face. His flying body lands at the edge of the forest just as Bella and Jasper step out.

"Serves you right dip shit" Bella laughs at Garrets prone form at her feet then she and Jasper run over to stand at my side.

"I deserved that" Garret shakes his head as if shaking the pain away that my foot caused. "There was no other way dude, and if I had told you, you would have made me stay; I had shit to do!" That fucking smile is back. "That shit I said in that note about you having to take the long way back to 2007 was just an April fool's joke; you just had to stay long enough to kill the evil Puta, but now its time to go home guys!"

"First of all; it's not April you jackass and Second, what happens to Jasper? I will not leave my mate hear to "take the long way"! Bella is shaking her head rapidly with a death grip on Jasper!

"No worries sweet cheeks! Do you remember how Peter was when I sent you guys to this time? How he took over his human form; well, this Jasper will be taking over the Jasper in 2007!" Garrett shrugs "We'll be going back to a day that he is hunting alone and Bella as soon as we get there you need to wrap your shield around him so Alice can't see him; I'll cover Peter just in case she looks at his future!" That crazy smile is back and I know he is having a blast with all this. "I want to see the look on the little fairy's face when she realizes she has lost all control!"

I seriously could kill that asshole where he stands, but I guess I better wait until he takes us back to the time of showers and my baby; I miss my truck! Oh shit, he said my mate was in this time.

"Garret, you told me that my mate was in this time!" I point out and the fucker grins at me.

"April Fools!" he smiles.

"I'm gonna beat you with your own fucking arm asshole" I snarl as I move to beat the shit out of Garret but Bella steps in front of me.

"Kill him when we get back; I want a damn shower then I want to hunt down a fairy and beat her to a venom pulp with the hundred year old virgin!" Bella smiles at me when I nod.

"Dude your mate is living in Seattle waitin' for you; you'll meet her in a week!" Garret laughs loudly. "She's hot too man. Got an ass like no other; well Bella's is just as nice." Jasper and I both growl at the same time Bella giggles and thanks the purv-pire for his assessment!

"Don't encourage darlin', I can't have anyone looking at what's mine with out inflicting bodily harm to that person!" Jasper tells her as he continues to glare at Garret.

After standing there with our thumbs up our asses for five minutes; the only one with a working brain at the moment speaks up "So, can we get a move on, because I really need a long, hot shower with my Jasper…Like pronto bitches!"

"Oh right sorry guys, come on!" Garret opens his arm like he is gonna hug us.

"Hell no fucker" I glare at his arms like they are poison. "Take my hand like you did last time, I ain't huggin' you!" Garret rolls his eyes but grabs mine and Jaspers hands; no doubt scared to touch Bella so she just takes mine and Jaspers other hand right before that crazy blinding light engulfs us.

I open my eyes to see nothing but soggy forest; Oh think god we're back! I hear a groan and notice Jasper is doubled over with Bella holding him.

"Are you alright Jasper?" Bella sounds really worried; hell I'm worried!

"Yeah" He groans again. "It was just really jarring is all, UGH, why am I so thirsty; I just fed?"

"It's the animal diet dude!" Garret laughs "Come on lets get you a fat guy eating a big Mac."

Bella and I both slap Garret up side his big head! "He will do no such thing unless that glutinous bastard is hurting someone other than himself." Bella sneers as she helps Jasper up. "You will not corrupt my mate!"

"Chill woman, it was a joke." Garret says rubbing the back of his head mumbling somethin' about crazy women and "know it all" assholes.

Hey fucker, you're more of a "know it all" than I am. Fucking Garret! I shake my head but keep my mouth shut because there are bigger issues to focus on; like my starved brother! Poor guy!

After a few hours of hunting a few criminals down for Jasper; we make our way back to forks to confront the Cullen's. Oh goody; I feel like an ADHD kid that is filled to the brim with red bull on Christmas morning waiting to tear into all his gifts. I'm so fucking excited!

"Why in the hell are you bouncing?" Jasper asks me as he chuckles at my giddiness.

"Son, I fucking hate that pixie that manipulated for so long!" I wink at him and make the mistake glancing at Bella. "I can't wait to make you a widower." Jasper growls at me and pulls Bella behind him.

"Brother or not, Peter; I don't give a shit! I'll kill you before you lay a hand on my Isabella!" What the hell?

"I was talking about Alice not Bella!" I tell Jasper in a duh tone.

"Peter, you big dummy; Jasper doesn't know Alice! He's not the Major anymore; he didn't live that life…Duh!" Bella rolls her eye me and begins to comfort Jasper. Oh fuck my life!

"Hey Garret, we need to give them a few…hours!" I begin to run as far and fast as I can; I can't hear or see that shit again; once is way too much! "Come on lets go get them some more clothes!" I tell Garret the moment I hear the sounds of clothing being ripped; freaking horny bastards!

I seriously need to get laid!

* * *

 **-Ok guys, I got a few reviews tellin' me that you love Peter, well there you have it; a whole chapter of Petey, Petey Eugenie!**

 **Next Chapter Alice and Edward will receive the shock of there afterlife!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8|** _Alice_

"Edward, have you see Bella today?" I ask my brother and partner in crime as he enters to family room. I have been having this strange feeling all day and it started getting worse twenty minutes ago. I have been searching Bella's future since yesterday and it's like she doesn't exist any more, but worse than that; I looked at my Jasper's future and it too went blank about four hours ago.

He went hunting by himself because Emmett pissed him off again; no matter how many times we ask that big buffoon to stop pranking us, he just doesn't listen. Anyway Jasper took off on his own just so he doesn't rip Emmett to pieces!

"No, I tried to call her several times but it went straight to her voicemail. Do you think I should go to her house to check on her?" Edward looks at me waiting patiently for his orders. He's such a good little soldier!

Edward and I have been working with the Volturi secretly ever since he left Carlisle all those years ago to sate his urge to rebel against the god awful animal diet! You see, I lied to Jasper about a lot of things; the vision I had of him and that I was his mate; the fact that I couldn't remember my past and how old I really was. I was actually turned right before Jasper was by Aro. My first vision Of Jasper was that he would make the perfect soldier for the Volturi guard, with the right conditioning of coarse. I also had a vision of me finding Edward first and recruiting him, so I did just that and he follows orders to the T. Then I had the vision of that bitch Bella taking Jasper away from us, but Aro wouldn't let us dispose of her because of her shield; so he sent me Chelsea to bond Jasper to me to keep him leaving me for his true mate when she came of age. They even tried to bond Bella to Edward but; hello, she a shield!

"Wait do you hear that?" I ask him. "I didn't see anyone coming today; can you hear there minds?"

"No, I just hear four vampires running towards the house fast. Come on; something isn't right!" Edward runs from the room with me hot on his heals.

Everyone is standing on the porch when the four vampires break through the tree line and I can't hold in the gasp when I'm sudden pinned to the ground by a red eye Bella. What in the hell? "How, we just saw you yesterday and she was still human?"

"Bella, let Alice up" Edward takes a step towards us and Bella let out a warning growl followed by three more terrifying growls. "Calm down love and well get to the bottom of this!"

"Oh Fuckward, I have already gotten to the bottom of this you piece of shit!" Bella growls then cuts her eyes to the right and it's then that I notice Jasper moving towards us.

"Jazzy, help me!" I whimper as Bella's grip tightens. I can feel my flesh cracking from the force of her strength.

"Sorry little bit, my wife has reason to do what she doing to ya; be thankful that she got to ya first. I'd have in a fire by now!" Jasper laughs as he gets closer and I notice for the first time that his eyes are red.

"I'm your wife Jasper not Bella! Are you ok?" I hear and feel another crack cut through my neck. "And you slipped again? I'm so disappointed baby!"

"I don't know you. The man you married is gone" Jasper growls and he pulls Bella off me but I still can't move. "You got her pinned angel!"

"I do" Bella smiles as Jasper kisses her and pulls her slightly behind him because Edward is growling at them.

Shit, they found out some how! I look at the other two vampires and realize that this is all Peter's doing. Peter smile at me then waves his meaty finger in my direction.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asks impatiently.

"Allow me Carlisle." The other Vampire that I don't recognize steps forward. "You see, this little elf" he points his finger at me "has been up to bad, bad things. She has knowingly kept a mated pair apart. We just couldn't figure out why. But no worries; I fixed it by sending Miss Bella and Peter here back in time to intercept Jasper before he met Maria. Peter changed Bella and Jasper then Killed Maria and now here we are." The man smiles "Oh and I'm Garret and I have the ability to jump through time and take any one I choose!"

Oh fuck, I'm dead!

"So let me get this straight you sent them back to save Jasper from Maria?" Carlisle asks.

"Not only that; it was the only way to break Chelsea's hold on Jasper, and something tells me that Alice is involve with the Volturi because Aro doesn't loan Chelsea to just anyone. They also tried to bond Bella to Edward but it didn't work!" Peter puts his two sense in.

"Edward?" Carlisle turns to Edward. "Tell me this is a lie; tell me that you wouldn't get involved in Aro's evil games and deliberate put an innocent girl's life in danger!" Edward looks down at his feet but stays quiet. "Alice, you are no longer apart of this family!" Carlisle says at the same time I feel my arms being ripped from my body.

"Jasper, stop" Esme yells and Jasper just huff then smirks at me before holding one of my arms up in the air.

"This is what will happen if I ever see you again!" he tosses one of my arm up in the air above my body and before I can blink, I hear a loud thunderous sound like boulders crashing together before my arm turns to dust." What in the hell did he just do. Shit that hurt! "My mate is perfect ain't she?" Jasper tosses me my other arm harshly. "Consider yourself luck Alice; you deserve much worse!" Holy shit that was Bella!

"Yes Alice, my shield is a lot more than anyone thought it would be, and if you take a look to your future, you'll see that if you ever decide to cross our paths again; I'll turn into fairy dust!"

* * *

 _ ***Jasper***_

* * *

Wow, I'm still in shock at how much the world has changed! It just amazes me that people live so…loosely now days, its weird! I mean most everything is done for you; this world has become lazy.

After our more that satisfying meet and great with the Cullen's we left them with just a few simple warnings; forget all about us, never look for us and if they ever cross our paths; their only chance of survival will be to pretend that they never saw us and run as far and fast as they can!

As for Alice; she more than likely went back to the Volturi along with Edward to lick her wounds and come up with a plan to take us out, but how can you hurt something you and touch. I was a little pissed that we didn't kill her and Edward, but Bella wanted her to run and tattle to her masters and ultimately lead them back to us. Bella is definitely holding a grudge against them for the way I was treated; my mate is out for blood, so to speak!

Bella's gift has become something that is a force to be reckoned with. Peter said that the Volturi are scared and searching for a way to break through her shield or a way to get Garret to go back in time to put things back the way they want them. I guess they are unaware that Garret is a shield as well only difference is, is that he can't kill with his shield; his is merely just for protection from both mental and physical gifts!

The four of us are currently walking in down town Seattle in the dead of night; Peter is not resting until he finds his mate and all day long Garret has been giving Peter crazy looks. As we pass an ally I feel someone's mischievous emotions. "Guys" I get there attention and pull Bella to a stop at the same moment Peter is tackled to the ground hard by a small figure.

"Took you long enough Yoda" the tiny woman says right before she kisses the shit out of him. I look at Garret and feel glee and mischief rolling off of him in waves.

"Garret you told me you never talked to her!" Peter looks like he wants to be angry but the smile on his face as he looks at the woman in his arms just won't disappear.

"April fool's" Garret grins and Bella begins to laugh.

"Oh shit; it's April first!" Bella high fives Garret "that is epic; now I get why and I no longer think we need to tattoo a calendar to your forehead!"

"Fuck you both!" Peter smile and turns to his mate. "Well ma'am my name is Peter and you are?"

"I'm Charlotte" she kisses Peter softly "and the pleasure will be all yours baby!" Well shit! Peter looks like a kid in a candy store! I think it's high time to leave the love birds to them selves.

"Baby, we need to get back to our room like now, cause' those two just hit me with a shit ton of lust and I'm a half a second from taking you right here!" I throw my mate over my shoulder and spank her tight little ass before running back to the room.

Once the door is shut behind us I have us both naked and Bella bent over the back of a small couch pounding into her hard and fast. Fuck, the amount of lust I'm feeling is pouring out of me in waves and right into Bella then back to me. This won't be over for a while!

"Mmm, Jasper" Bella cries out when I slap her ass.

"Does my little vixen like to be spanked; tell me baby!" I growl as I grip her hair and pull her back flush against my chest as I continue to fuck her hard and aggressively just the way she likes it.

"Oh fuck yes Jasper; don't stop!" she screams as she pushes her ass into me.

I reach down and lift her right leg up; resting her knee against the back of the couch. I slide my hand to turn her face to me and kiss her hard as I continue to pound into her while sliding the hand that was gripping her thigh up and begin rubbing her clit furiously.

"Cum for me Isabella" I growl as I feel my balls tighten before we both get lost in the bliss that I brought us to. I sink my teeth into her neck and moan as I feel her cum again seconds later; gripping my cock hard and causing me to begin to fuck her again but harder than before.

Round after round, my mate and I continue to stay lost in our on world; expressing our love for one another. Never once stopping our passion or disconnecting our body's. I love vampire stamina and what's more; I love being an empath around my lustful mate!

It's the perfect life!


End file.
